Famille Malefoy
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] La famille Malefoy n'est pas forcément celle que vous vous imaginez... ou comment découvrir une autre facette de cette noble maisonnée !
1. Biberon amer

_Hello ! Me voilà __avec un petit os humoristique, inspiré par les thèmes donnés lors de la dernière nuit d'écriture du FoF. Je n'ai pas pu y participer à cause de mon clavier défectueux, mais les thèmes m'inspiraient trop, alors ce matin j'ai saisi mon ordi, activé cette horreur qu'est le clavier visuel, et tapé mes Os..._

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur les thèmes "Biberon" et "A__mer" __en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ;)_

_Discl__aimer__ : Drago et sa petite famille sont à JKR !_

.

* * *

.

Scorpius continuait de pleurer. Et Drago était désespéré. Que dirait-il à Astoria lorsqu'elle rentrerait ? Il lui avait juré qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et qu'il saurait s'occuper de son fils… Et c'était vrai. Il était _Drago_ _Malefoy_, par Merlin. Il saurait venir à bout d'un bébé de huit mois… non ? Il savait ce qui n'allait pas de toute façon.

C'était le biberon.

Un objet moldu ! Non mais à quoi pensait Astoria ?

Huit mois plus tôt, il aurait dit que c'était bien une idée de femme enceinte. Sauf que l'idée du biberon lui était venue deux mois _après_ avoir accouché. Elle ne pourrait pas allaiter continuellement, blablabla, parce que, blablabla, mannequinat, blablabla, contrat, blablabla… Et pendant que sa femme était en train de défiler sur les podiums, Drago était coincé chez lui, un bébé brailleur dans les bras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait, par Salazar ? Il lui avait changé sa couche _deux fois_ – épreuves dont il se serait bien passé - ; lui avait _chanté une berceuse_ – mais même sous la torture, il ne l'avouerait _jamais_ \- ; et avait rempli ce biberon d'un truc qu'Astoria appelait du _lait_.

Oui, il savait ce qu'était du lait, mais c'était une boisson typiquement française, et affreusement dégueulasse. Pauvre bébé. Enfin, ce n'était que justice. Il était presque minuit, et Scorpius pleurait sans s'arrêter depuis cinquante-trois minutes. Et douze secondes, très précisément. Treize maintenant.

À quelle heure finissait la soirée d'Astoria, déjà ? Bientôt, sûrement… elle n'allait tout de même pas faire la midinette toute la nuit.

Drago déposa son fils dans son berceau, et porta le biberon à sa bouche en ayant l'impression d'être un parfait idiot. La tétine toucha sa langue, et il avala en grimaçant de dégoût. C'était pire qu'infect !

C'était sûrement dû aux vaches françaises. Elles broutaient vraiment n'importe quoi. Dommage qu'il soit presque minuit, il aurait envoyé leur elfe acheter du vrai lait, de l'anglais. Du _milk_. Pourquoi ne refilerait-il pas son bébé à l'elfe, tient ? Il devait savoir quoi faire, lui. Après tout, il était payé pour ça.

Sauf qu'il avait promis à Astoria qu'il s'occuperait de leur fils.

\- Chéri ?

Drago se précipita vers Scorpius, qu'il avait posé dans le berceau, et le reprit dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure comme ça ? demanda sa femme en entrant dans la pièce, les mains sur les oreilles.

\- Parce qu'il a plusieurs façons de pleurer ? fit Drago, passablement énervé.

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel et prit son fils dans ses bras.

\- Tu lui as donné du lait ?

\- Oui, répondit aussitôt Drago.

\- Pourquoi le biberon est-il plein, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle en montrant l'objet maudit posé sur la commode à côté.

\- J'en ai fait un deuxième…

\- Menteur. Tu as laissé ton fils mourir de faim !

\- Il ne voulait rien avaler ! En même temps je le comprends, le lait français a un goût affreux, et très amer.

\- Amer ? répéta Astoria, amusé. Ça ne pourra jamais être aussi amer que ma potion amincissante ! Et d'ailleurs, je te signale que j'ai acheté du _milk_, cette fois !

\- Pas du tout ! C'était écrit « lait » !

\- Ce n'est pas possible, fit Astoria en berçant Scorpius, dont le volume des pleurs avait légèrement diminué. Comment l'écris-tu ?

\- L, A, I, T, épela Drago. Par contre, j'ai trouvé bizarre les deux points sur le « i ». Une fioriture de la marque, sans doute…

Astoria ouvrit de grands yeux et serra Scorpius contre elle, comme pour le protéger.

\- Tu as donné ma potion amincissante à mon bébé ! hurla-t-elle.

.

* * *

.

_Si Scorpius fait deux kilos de moins, on saura pourquoi xD Il aura prit trop de "_laït_" (nom totalement inventé, au passage)._

_Cet os vous a-t-il divertit ? Faites-le moi savoir !_


	2. Cirées et de qualité !

_Deuxième os de ce petit recueil ! Toujours en g__alérant comme une malade, mais bon, je l'ai écrit, c'est l'essentiel._

_Deux thèmes, donc, "Cirage" et "Qualité", cette fois. En provenance directe de la cinquantième nuit d'écriture du Fof !_

_Disclaimer__ : Tout est à Rowling._

.

* * *

.

\- Astoria, où est mon cirage ?

\- Je ne sais pas, chéri, répondit-elle en tournant une page de son magazine,

\- Les choses ne sont jamais rangées à leur place, bougonna Drago.

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper du manoir un peu plus souvent ! Je suis débordée.

\- Et les elfes, ils servent à quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien qu'avec la nouvelle loi de Granger on ne peut plus les faire travailler plus de quinze heures par jour, et nous sommes obligés de leur accorder un jour de congé.

\- Toujours là pour emmerder le monde, celle-là.

\- A qui le dis-tu, soupira Astoria.

\- Mais ça ne m'aide pas à retrouver mon cirage. Où est Dolly ? Cette elfe n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle !

\- C'est justement son jour de congé, chéri.

\- Je vais assassiner Granger !

\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Drago, une chaussure à la main. Depuis est-ce que ça te dérange que je profère des menaces à l'encontre de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

\- Je me méfie des répercussions de telles paroles. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, tu vas être en retard.

\- Je vais être obligé de mettre mes chaussures sans les avoir cirées, soupira Drago d'un ton tragique.

Astoria bondit de son fauteuil, sans avoir remarqué le sourire narquois de son mari.

\- COMMENT ? Drago Malefoy, je t'interdis de sortir d'ici avec des chaussures dans cet état ! Tu veux me faire perdre mon travail ou quoi ?

\- Je suis obligé d'y aller ! C'est une réunion au Ministère !

\- Et la qualité de tes chaussures, tu en fais quoi ? C'est primordial ! Mes employeurs jugent la qualité de mes vêtements et de mon physique en tout premier lieu !

\- Tu travailles dans le mannequinat, Astoria, moi c'est au Ministère. Ils regardent d'abord la qualité de mes rapports…

\- On ne peut pas bien travailler lorsqu'on a des chaussures non cirées, affirma Astoria.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Drago.

En vérité, il était totalement d'accord avec sa femme. Mais il savait qu'en agissant comme ça, elle ne tarderait pas à appeler son styliste pour qu'il leur prête ce dont ils avaient besoin.

\- Bon, je vais appeler Joris.

Drago esquissa un sourire victorieux.

.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait du cirage _et_ une paire de chaussures neuves.

\- Il y aura Granger, à cette réunion ?

\- Comme à chacune, répondit Drago en soupirant. Il faut toujours qu'elle se mêle de tout.

\- Tu lui diras ma façon de penser à propos des congés des elfes.

\- Oui, oui.

\- J'aurais pu perdre mon travail si tu étais sorti avec des chaussures dans cet état ! C'est ça son but, faire augmenter le taux de chômage chez les sorciers ?

\- Tu es trop belle pour te faire renvoyer.

\- Mmm…, fit Astoria en souriant. Mais la prochaine fois, n'oublie pas…

\- Je sais ! coupa Drago. Des chaussures de qualité, et cirées ! Je ne m'appelle pas Weasley !

.

* * *

.

_J'espère que ce deuxième shot vous __a aussi plu ! Pauvre Drago, il en voit de toutes les couleurs xD M__ais il manipule sa femme, ce n'est pas bien ça !_


	3. Cinq buts !

_Troisième petit one-shot du recueil !_

_Toujours suite à l__a cinquantième nuit d'écriture du FoF, avec les thèmes "Nombre" et "Perdre", à rédiger en une heure._

_Discl__aimer__ : Tout est à Rowling._  
.

* * *

.

\- Tu vas perdre, déclara Astoria.

\- Quel pessimisme ! dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Sois réaliste ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que les Canons de Chudley vont réussir à marquer cinq buts ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Drago en sirotant la boisson qu'il s'était achetée à l'entrée du stade.

\- Parce que ce sont les Canons de Chudley ! Ils sont nuls !

\- Quel mot charmant.

\- Oh, arrête de te fiche de moi !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais parié qu'ils allaient gagner le match.

Astoria roula les yeux.

\- Oui, enfin…

\- PENALTY ! s'écria Drago. Weaslette a fait une faute !

\- Drago ! s'exclama Astoria, excédée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais enfin ! Regarde-toi un peu ! Tu te ridiculises ! Si jamais il y a des gens de l'agence…

\- Arrête de me casser les oreilles avec ton travail.

\- Je te demande pardon ? fit Astoria, outrée. Tu imagines le scandale ?

\- ET BUUUT ! cria Drago en se levant de sa place.

Il se rassit en voyant le regard furieux que lui jetait sa femme.

\- Tu disais, chérie ?

\- Cinq est un nombre énorme.

\- Vraiment ? fit Drago, amusé. Qu'est-ce que ça soit être les dizaines, alors… Quant aux centaines, n'en parlons pas !

\- C'est un nombre énorme pour les Canons de Chudley, et tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi as-tu fait ce pari ? Certes, ils jouent contre les Harpies de Holeyhead, et tu détestes cette équipe, mais tout de même…

\- J'ai confiance en eux, assura Drago avec tranquillité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

\- Weasley est débile de les avoir laissé tomber…

\- Sa sœur joue dans l'autre équipe.

\- Et alors ? Il va perdre de l'argent.

\- Ah, parce que c'est avec lui que tu as fait ce pari stupide ?

\- Ben oui, ça fait dix ans qu'il nous bassine avec les Canons de Chudley, et là il annonce qu'il est certain qu'ils ne marqueront même pas cinq buts…

\- C'est plutôt gentil pour sa sœur.

\- C'est débile, surtout ! À quoi ça sert de se voiler la face ?

\- Mais, Drago, fit Astoria d'un ton désespéré, nous savons pertinemment que les Canons de Chudley ne marqueront jamais cinq buts ! Même si les Harpies sont des joueuses féminines exclusivement, il faut reconnaître qu'elles ont une excellente technique de défense, et une très bonne gardienne… En plus, ils n'en ont qu'un seul.

\- On est qu'au début du match…

\- Cinq, soupira Astoria. _Cinq_ ! Je n'avais jamais autant haï ce nombre. Notre réputation va être ruinée !

.

.

_Une heure et demi plus tard…_

\- J'ai gagné ! lança une nouvelle fois Drago.

\- Et Weasley a perdu, compléta Astoria. Il te doit vingt Gallions et c'est lui qui fera passer ta lettre de protestation au sujet du salaire des elfes à Granger. Je pense qu'au bout de vingt fois, j'ai compris.

Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit :

\- Quand même, huit buts ! Qui l'eut cru ?

\- Mais tout le monde, très chère !

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi !

\- Je ne me fiche pas de toi, dit Drago d'un ton très sérieux. Ils ont un nouveau Poursuiveur, dont le niveau a été reconnu internationalement. Tout le pays ne parle plus que de ça depuis deux semaines…

Astoria croisa les bras, boudeuse. Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés chez eux elle déclara :

\- Weasley est _vraiment_ un imbécile, alors.

.

* * *

.

_N'oubliez pas la review, avant de partir ! Dites-moi ce que vous en aviez pensé ! Vous doutiez-vous que Drago allait gagner ?_


	4. Nuit

_J'ai décidé de reprendre tous les thèmes qui ont été donné lors des nuits du Fof (n'hésitez pas à me demander plus d'infos sur ladites nuits) !_

_Le thème du jour : __**Nuit**__ ! Et comme je n'étais pas très inspirée... j'en ai fait un drabble de 200 mots !_

_Disclaimer__ : La famille Malefoy est à JKR._  
.

* * *

.

Scorpius était un enfant qui avait peur du noir. Enfin, plus précisément, de la nuit. Lorsque Drago lui demandait :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait peur dans la nuit, exactement ? C'est le noir ?

\- Non ! répondait Scorpius. Pas peur du noir !

\- Mais alors, pourquoi as-tu peur de la nuit en particulier ?

\- Peur ?

\- Oui, peur, répondait Drago avec lassitude.

\- Monstre.

\- Quel monstre ?

\- Y a des monstres dans la nuit ! Je l'ai vu dans « Monstres et Cie » !

\- « Monstres et Cie » ?

\- Télé ! cria Scorpius.

\- Ok, fit Drago en se passant une main sur le front. Ok, tu me parles d'un dessin aimé, c'est ça ?

\- Animé ! le reprit son fils.

\- Eh, apprends déjà à dire correctement « Serpentard » avant de me reprendre.

\- Poufsouffle, répondit Scorpius.

\- Désespérant !

Drago quitta la chambre de son fils en fulminant.

\- Vive les décisions du Ministère ! s'énerva-t-il. Abrutissons nos enfants avec des dessins aimés moldus !

Il s'assit à son bureau, et commença une lettre.

_Granger_,

Il lui écrivait vraiment beaucoup ces cinq dernières années…


	5. Mot

_Bon, pour ce one-shot, pas vraiment de thème... En fait, j'étais partie sur "_Témoignage_" avec une idée précise en tête, sauf que une fois terminé... je me suis aperçue que je n'avais pas du tout écris ce que j'avais prévu ! Mais bon, on dira que le thème est "_mot_", je pense que ça correspond bien ;)_

_"Mot" est la suite directe du précédent, "Nuit" !_

_Disclaimer__ : Tout est à la fantastique JKR._

.

* * *

.

\- Ton fils refuse toujours de dire le mot « Serpentard » ?

Drago échangea un coup d'œil inquiet avec sa femme. Lucius ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il le savait, mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait mentir, car son père aurait tôt fait de découvrir la vérité.

\- Eh bien… il semblerait que oui.

\- Il semblerait ? répéta Lucius. Drago, tu dois en être certain.

\- J'en suis - malheureusement - certain, père.

Narcissa, accrochée au bras de son mari, adressa un sourire crispé à son fils.

\- Amène-le moi, ordonna le maître des Malefoy.

\- Il dort, objecta Drago. Je viens juste de le mettre au lit, il avait peur de…

Il se tut. Mieux valait ne pas révéler à Lucius les peurs de son fils, cela le mettrait à coup sûr dans un état de rage effroyable… D'ailleurs, il attendait la réponse de Granger à ce sujet. Son hibou était revenu, seul, il y avait un quart d'heure. Quand avait-elle prévu de daigner lui faire part de son courrier de réponse ?

\- Je vais le chercher, proposa Astoria.

Elle pressa la main de son mari pour l'inciter au calme, et monta chercher Scorpius. Elle revint quelques minutes après, l'enfant encore tout endormi sur ses talons.

\- Salue tes grands-parents, lui dit-elle.

\- Bonjour grand-père Lucius, bonjour grand-mère Narcissa, répéta-t-il docilement.

\- Bonjour, mon cœur, dit Narcissa. Ton grand-père et moi aimerions beaucoup t'entendre parler de notre noble maison, où tu iras faire tes études… Tu sais de quoi je te parle, bien entendu ?

\- Poufsouffle ! s'exclama Scorpius avec gaieté.

Narcissa, qui s'était penchée vers son petit-fils, se releva, blême. Lucius semblait quant à lui sur le point de faire une attaque.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave…, tempéra Astoria. Il n'a même pas trois ans ! Un mot ne signifie rien. Il fera ses études à Serpentard, je peux vous l'assurer…

\- C'est grave, rétorqua Lucius. L'un de mes premiers mots était Serpentard. Il en a été de même pour Drago. Ainsi que pour la quasi-totalité des membres de notre famille. Et devinez lesquels n'ont pas suivi la règle… ? Black !

\- Lequel ? demanda poliment Astoria.

\- Sirius Black ! aboya son beau-père. Et il hors de question que mon petit-fils arrivent chez les bl… Qu'est-ce que ceci ! s'exclama-t-il.

Une petite chevêche d'Athéna venait d'entrer dans le salon en hululant, et fonça vers Lucius.

\- Oh non… marmonna Drago.

La chouette de Granger. Et elle semblait s'être trompée de destinataire…

Lucius ouvrit le courrier, et le parcouru en fronçant les sourcils, hoquetant, s'étouffant presque, sous les regards inquiets de sa femme et sa belle-fille, les rires de son petit-fils qui croyait à un jeu, et de son fils qui songeait très sérieusement à oublier son self contrôle, et assassiner Granger pour de bon, et à l'instant.

Enfin, le visage de Lucius semblait pâlir un peu - il était devenu rouge comme un Souaffle - et, brandissant le parchemin devant lui, il s'exclama :

\- Mon petit-fils a peur de seins aimés !


	6. Esclave

Hier soir, j'ai participé à une nuit du FoF (cela faisait longtemps !), et j'ai donc complété ce recueil avec de nouveaux thèmes...

Cet Os est écrit dans le cadre de la** 55ème nuit écriture du FoF** (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**esclave**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

**Disclaimer** : j'ai écris cet Os, mais les personnages sont à JKR.

.

* * *

.

\- Pfiou ! fit Astoria en posant son sac à côté de la cheminée. J'ai l'impression d'être une esclave, je travaille autant qu'un elfe de maison…

\- Techniquement, dit Drago en tournant une page de son journal, tu ne peux pas traiter un elfe d'esclave. Grâce à Granger, ils n'en sont plus, et nous sommes encore plus exploités qu'eux désormais. Quoique chez certains d'entre nous, j'ai des doutes dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? fit-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu es payée à faire les magasins et à te faire maquiller, répondit-il tranquillement sans lever les yeux de son journal.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui arracha le journal des mains, excédée de voir qu'il ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

\- Je dois me lever très tôt après m'être couchée à plus de deux heures du matin, et aucune trace de fatigue ne doit apparaître sur mon visage, ni cernes ni rides ni teint tiré. Je mange comme une fée, je fais des kilomètres par jour au milieu des moldus pour acheter leurs nouvelles trouvailles…

\- Astoria, coupa Drago en souriant, je sais tout ça. Mais ne me fais pas croire que cela ne te plaît pas. Tu as toujours voulu exercer un métier dans la mode, et Granger t'a proposé de…

\- D'ouvrir l'esprit des sorciers ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis serrée dans leurs jeans…

\- Ah bon ? fit Drago en se levant de son fauteuil. Avec ta taille de fée ?

\- Arrête, protesta Astoria. Granger m'a offert un travail et je lui en suis très reconnaissante – Drago grimaça – mais c'est seulement dans le but de m'exploiter !

\- Que veux-tu, soupira Drago. Cette fille est un monstre. Elle préfère soulager les elfes et faire de nous des esclaves ! Mais dis-toi que d'ici vingt ans, à cause de son régime autoritaire, nous nous révolterons, et à nous d'avoir des esclaves !


	7. Sœur

Cet Os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**sœur**" en une heure.

Le texte ci-dessous est également une parodie des clichés très répandus chez les personnages comme Pansy, Daphné...

**Disclaimer** : rien n'a changé, je n'ai pas écris HP, seulement cet Os ! HP est à JKR bien sûr.

.

* * *

.

Drago était fils unique, et il l'avait toujours très bien vécu. Même aujourd'hui, il continuait à se penser privilégié. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder…

\- Dragoooo ? Où est Astoria ?

Daphné, la _si_ sublime et _tellement_ intelligente sœur de sa femme, Astoria. Sa belle-sœur, donc. À son plus grand désespoir…

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec lassitude.

\- Mais, fit Daphné en ouvrant légèrement la bouche en prenant un air choqué, c'est ta femme !

\- Ma _femme_, oui, souligna Drago. Pas mon caniche. Elle et moi ne sommes pas liés l'un à l'autre par une laisse. Fais un saut chez son attaché de presse, tu l'y trouveras sûrement.

Astoria n'y était sans doute pas, mais au moins Daphné cesserait de le harceler et elle irait s'en prendre à un autre pauvre bougre.

Et puis, c'était quoi cette idée ridicule selon laquelle il devait savoir à chaque heure du jour où était sa femme ?, Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces insinuations ? Astoria ne faisait rien de répréhensible.

Daphné était frustrée, voilà tout. Elle voulait trouver des défauts à leur couple. C'était certain qu'avec Théodore Nott, elle ne devait pas trouver son bonheur tous les jours. La seule chose qui les rapprochait c'était leur langue acérée. Sauf qu'au vu de la socialisation extrême de Nott, ils ne devaient plus avoir grand-chose à se dire…

Daphné quitta le manoir et Drago commanda une bière à l'elfe en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil en soupirant. La paix pour quelques heures… Quel délice…

.

.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu allais faire les boutiques ! piailla Daphné.

\- J'y vais tous les jours, lui répondit distraitement Astoria en écartant les cintres à la recherche de sa taille de jean. Je dois être en possession des derniers articles à la mode.

\- Quelle chance tu as ! minauda Daphné.

Elle continua à s'extasier sur les avantages du métier de sa sœur, et celle-ci se réfugia avec soulagement dans la cabine d'essayage. Merlin, mais qu'avait-elle fait pour hériter d'une sœur pareille ? Elles ne se ressemblaient en rien, à commencer par le physique. Daphné était blonde naturellement, mais elle avait fait éclaircir ses cheveux il y avait quelques semaines, et ils étaient plus proches du platine que du blond, ce qui accentuait son côté pimbêche avec sa peau colorée, témoignage de ses séjours prolongés dans l'autre hémisphère pour fuir son antipathique mari.

Astoria était brune, et l'avait toujours été. Elle était assez studieuse, même si, à l'instar de Daphné, elle n'avait jamais eu à beaucoup travailler pour avoir des bonnes notes. Daphné, cependant, avait vite perdu cette faculté lorsqu'elle s'était amourachée successivement de Zabini, Nott, et même Drago…

D'enfant plutôt calme elle était passée à une pouffe insupportable qui jalousait sa sœur mais tentait de le cacher derrière une masse de compliments…

.

.

Deux jours plus tard, après que Daphné fut partie pour les Caraïbes, l'Indonésie ou autre contrée très éloignée de l'Angleterre, Drago et Astoria se couchèrent en soupirant.

\- Ces trois jours ont été très longs…, commenta Drago.

\- Mmm, approuva Astoria en fermant les yeux. Comment peut-elle être ma sœur ?

\- Je me le demande souvent, confessa Drago. Parce qu'à part son goût pour le mannequinat…

\- Goût qu'elle a étrangement beaucoup développé quand Granger m'a sélectionnée…

Ils se turent quelques instants, savourant leur paix retrouvée, puis Astoria dit :

\- Tu sais, je pensais, à propos de Scorpius…

\- Oui ? fit Drago d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Cela me fait de la peine qu'il grandisse seul. J'ai peur qu'un petit frère ne fasse qu'accentuer son côté compétitif, mais une petite sœur, ça serait bien, non ?

\- QUOI ? s'exclama Drago, complètement réveillé. Tu veux que je sois le père d'une mini-Daphné ? Hors de question !

\- Mais, fit Astoria, vexée, nous l'éduquerons correctement ! Elle sera une mini… une mini moi !

\- Ce n'est pas possible, coupa son mari.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle sera blonde ! Mes enfants seront toujours blonds. Comme Daphné. C'est un signe.

Astoria se redressa sur ses oreillers et le fusilla du regard.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je viens d'être débarrassée de ma sœur, et voilà que tu te mets à sortir des âneries exactement comme elle le fait !

Drago ne répondit pas, s'installant plus confortablement entre ses oreillers. Excedée, Astoria lança :

\- De toute façon mon cher, il faudra t'y faire ! Je suis enceinte. Et d'après les tests, c'est une fille !

\- J'espère qu'elle sera brune…, marmonna Drago.

Astoria le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis éteignit sa lampe de chevet et se coucha sans mot dire. Tout à coup, la voix de Drago retentit :

\- TU ES ENCEINTE ?


	8. Festivités

Cet Os a été écrit dans le cadre de la 57ème **nuit écriture du FoF** (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**festivités**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. **Rejoignez-nous !**

La fin devrait également faire une heureuse, pour une question de prénom (deuxième thème de l'Os).

**Guest** : Merci beaucoup !

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce beau monde est à JKR.

.

* * *

.

\- Il en fait trop.

\- C'est bien pour Scorpius, commenta distraitement Ginny.

\- Je te dis que c'est trop. Ce gosse est pourri gâté !

\- Ron, coupa Hermione d'un ton ferme. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, tu t'en souviens ?

\- En effet, et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de le rencontrer pour savoir qu'il est un petit prétentieux à l'image exacte de son père. Il est le parfait fils unique à qui on accorde tout.

\- Plus maintenant, Ron, coupa Ginny.

\- Leur fille sera encore pire. Une annonce dans la Gazette.

\- Et quelle annonce ! marmonna Hermione en feuilletant ledit journal.

\- Écriture élégante, dessins d'artiste, phrases pompeuses, commenta Ginny. Oui, c'est trop. Mais c'est Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Encore sur Malefoy ?

\- Harry ! s'exclama sa femme en se levant du canapé pour aller l'embrasser.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui va partager mon opinion ! s'enthousiasma Ron.

Harry vint se placer sur le fauteuil placé face à eux, et dit :

\- C'est super pour Scorpius, n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

\- Astoooriiiaaa ! lança Daphné en arrivant au manoir. Ô Merlin, mais quelle délicieuse idée ! Un évènement comme celui-là mérite _largement_ des festivités de cette envergure !

\- Oui, sans aucun doute, fit sa sœur avec un sourire gêné.

Elle se tourna vers l'arrière du jardin, là où les invités étaient en train de déguster leurs amuse-gueules, laissant les enfants dans un coin du parc sous la surveillance des elfes de maison – rémunérés, bien entendu. Des lucioles enchantées voltigeaient entre eux dans les airs, et les thuyas étaient illuminés par des guirlandes argentés et dorés qui donnaient un air féérique à cet endroit dans le noir. Il faisait particulièrement bon, et les invités avaient pu se vêtir de robes légères, et également plus chic. Comme le méritait l'occasion.

\- Félicitations, ma chère Astoria, la salua Mrs Nott.

\- Merci, Sarah, répondit-t-elle.

\- Où est donc Drago ? questionna Théodore.

\- Oh, fit Astoria après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il est encore retourné avec _elle_. Je reviens dans un petit instant… Avec Drago.

Elle fit demi-tour et rentra dans le manoir. En plein milieu des festivités ! Avait-il complètement perdu l'esprit ? Ils avaient convenu de la laisser dormir un peu ! Et à présent, Astoria se sentait rejetée. Jamais il ne l'avait laissée seule durant une réception organisée chez eux.

\- Drago, tempêta-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre. Ce n'est pas le moment !

\- Chut, l'arrêta-t-il. N'est-elle pas trop mignonne ?

.

.

\- _Super_ ? s'étrangla Ron. Non, non, Harry, ce n'est pas _super_.

\- Ron, coupa Hermione d'un ton las.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'indigna-t-il. Nous parlons de Malefoy ! Vous vous rappelez, la fouine arrogante qui ne cessait de nous insulter ?

\- Je pense que je suis celle qui s'en rappelle le mieux, intervint Hermione. Et je continue à être celle qui le fréquente le plus… Alors, je t'en prie, Ron, ne viens pas me faire la leçon sur Malefoy…

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir échanger avec des familles comme la sienne. Cela n'apporte rien de bon.

\- Eh bien, dit Hermione en faisant semblant de réfléchir, n'est-ce pas précisément ceci qui m'a permis de faire entrer en vigueur des lois pour la protection des elfes de maison ?

\- C'est reparti, grommela Ron.

\- Et si on mangeait ? proposa précipitamment Harry. Les enfants sont au Terrier et nous sommes tranquilles…

\- Et on n'a vraiment pas besoin de trouver un sujet de conversation qui fâche, approuva Ginny avec un regard mauvais en direction de son frère. J'ai assez entendu parler de Malefoy, Greengrass, Nott et toute la clique pour le restant de mes jours.

.

.

\- Je sais qu'elle est mignonne, c'est ma fille ! s'exaspéra Astoria. Mais, Drago… mon agent est là… la directrice du magazine de mode le plus tendance également… Tu ne peux pas me faire faux bond !

\- Je sais qu'ils sont là, dit Drago.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est moi qui les ai invités, expliqua-t-il en se détournant enfin du berceau pour plonger son regard dans celui de sa femme. Je me suis dit qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir plus belle photo… ni meilleure publicité pour toi.

\- Vraiment ? fit Astoria, le cœur battant. Tu as fait ça ? Tu as toujours détesté cela…

\- Parce que j'étais jaloux, confessa Drago.

\- Et… à propos du prénom ? Qu'est-ce que tes parents ont choisi ? Après tout, ils doivent le révéler ce soir, pour clôturer les festivités, et je ne tiens pas à avoir une mauvaise surprise… C'était déjà assez gênant avec Scorpius…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Drago en reportant son attention sur leur fille. J'ai la situation en main.

Et c'était bien ce qui faisait peur à Astoria.

.

.

\- Feux d'artifices, journalistes, cadeaux par dizaines… Tout ça pour une gosse dont on ne connait même pas le nom !

Ginny, Hermione et Harry baissèrent la tête vers leur assiette pour s'empêcher d'intervenir. Ron ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Oui, c'était légèrement exagéré, cependant…

\- C'est une tradition, Ron, ne put s'empêcher Hermione d'intervenir.

\- Comme le Sang-Pur ?

\- Mais non, voyons.

\- Alors… ?

\- Toutes les traditions ne sont pas mauvaises. Et toutes les fêtes Malefoy ne sont pas à dénigrer. Nous avons _changé_.

.

.

Astoria détestait cette tradition. C'était stupide, et angoissant. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Mais Drago avait fait remonter ses angoisses en lui parlant de leur fille qu'elle aurait voulu oublier jusqu'à l'annonce du prénom. Juste quelques petites heures de répit… Comment Narcissa et Lucius allaient-ils nommer _sa_ fille ?

C'était l'heure, et elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Mais où étaient ses beaux-parents ? Astoria ne les voyait nulle part…

\- Cette année, disait Drago, j'ai pensé que j'allais innover la tradition des festivités de naissance. Après tout, c'est la première fois depuis dix générations qu'un Malefoy ne sera pas fils unique, et surtout, qu'une fille est née dans notre famille !

Ce n'était pas prévu. Pas du tout. Que mijotait-il ? N'avait-il pas pu l'en informer ? Astoria état habituée à ce que tout soit préparé minutieusement. La pose qu'elle devrait prendre sur le podium. La seconde près à laquelle elle devrait défiler. La moindre mèche placée correctement dans sa coiffure. Aucune place à l'imprévu.

\- C'est pourquoi, ma femme et moi avons choisi nous-mêmes le prénom.

Astoria se tourna vivement vers son mari. Ils n'avaient rien choisi du tout. Ils l'avaient évoqué, très brièvement, mais ils n'étaient même pas d'accord sur le prénom… Drago préférait Cassiopée, et elle…

\- Voici donc Elladora !

\- El ! s'écria Astoria, ne pouvant contenir sa joie ni ses larmes de bonheur. Oh, El !

Elladora, plus connue sous le surnom El, héroïne de ses histoires préférées lorsqu'elle était enfant…

.

* * *

.

**Barbiemustdie** m'avait proposé trois prénoms pour la petite sœur de Scorpius, et, je l'avoue... j'ai choisi le prénom Elladora pour le physique de Elle Fanning, qui pourrait être une parfaite Elladora Malefoy. En tout cas je salue grandement la participation de Barbiemustdie pour l'arrivée du bébé ! ^^


	9. Tornade

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du **FoF**, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**tornade**" en une heure.

**Disclaimer **: je n'ai évidemment pas la prétention d'affirmer que les Malefoy m'appartiennent !

.

* * *

.

\- Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Bam, bam !

\- Mamaaaaaaaan !

\- Bwaaah, bwah !

\- MAMAN !

\- Je n'en peux plus, soupira Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller la voir ?

\- Je _défile_, demain, protesta Astoria d'un ton outré. Toi, tu ne fais qu'aller au Ministère. Ils se fichent de la tête que tu as, et tes cernes importent peu.

\- Au non, ils ne se fichent pas de la tête que j'ai, assura Drago. Ils vont penser que j'ai passé la nuit à préparer des substances illicites et voudront fouiller la maison. Tu ne crois pas que ça ferait tâche pour ta réputation ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Tu ne pourrais vraiment pas y aller ? Même Scorpius s'y est mis… Et lui a huit ans, ajouta Drago d'un ton désespéré.

Cependant, il n'obtint aucune réponse de sa femme qui semblait s'être décidée à se rendormir.

\- Très bien, grommela Drago. Je vois. C'est pourtant toi qu'ils appellent ! Je crois que Scorpius en a encore plus assez que moi de cette petite peste ! Ce n'est pas un bébé, c'est une tornade ! Et qu'est-ce que ce sera quand ses pouvoirs se révèleront !

Il ne l'aurait jamais pensé, mais il envisageait très sérieusement d'adresser une prière à Salazar pur que sa tornade – hum, sa fille –, soit dotée de pouvoirs le plus tard possible. Huit ans, ça c'était déjà fait, non ? Ce gros balourd de Londubat, par exemple… Savait-il comment s'y prendre ?

Allait-il _réellement_ envoyer une lettre à Londubat pour lui parler de _sa fille_ ? Il correspondait déjà bien assez avec l'insupportable Granger. Il manquait de sommeil, et ses idées s'embrouillaient… Se mélangeaient… se confondaient… Une rafale… beaucoup de vent, et… une minute ! Était-ce Elladora là-bas, au milieu de la tornade, emportée avec les décombres ? Oh, qu'elle s'envole… il ne voulait que dormir… seulement dormir…

\- DRAGO !

\- Quoi ?

Il faisait fichtrement froid… Et il ne se rappelait pas avoir choisi un matelas aussi dur… Un caprice d'Astoria dont il ne se rappelait pas ?

\- Bwaaaaaaaaaaah !

\- Je peux savoir, fit celle-ci, debout face à lui, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux lançant des Avada Kedavra, ce que tu fais par terre, comme si tu n'étais qu'un elfe de maison, pendant que _tes_ enfants s'égosillent depuis des heures ?

\- MAMAN !

\- En parlant d'elfe, fit Drago d'une voix pâteuse, tu ne pourrais pas l'envoyer s'occuper d'El ?

\- ET LES LOIS DE GRANGER ? hurla Astoria. Va plutôt t'occuper de tes gosses !

\- Mmm, marmonna Drago. Eh ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant à toute vitesse. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais par terre ?


	10. By Elle

Ma famille craint. Vraiment. Je me demande comment Scorpius et moi on a fait pour survivre. Enfin, je suis là, alors que je suppose que cela signifie que mes parents ne sont pas trop nuls. Sauf pour les prénoms.

Franchement, Scorpius ? Le mien a quand même plus la classe. Je peux avoir beaucoup de surnoms. De noms de code. Genre, L. Eh non, ce n'est pas la première lettre de mon prénom ! Comment ça, vous le saviez déjà ? Ah oui, vous l'avez lu avant.

Bon, on est d'accord que ma famille craint ? Je suis beaucoup plus cool, je vous l'assure. Non, non, ce n'est pas prétentieux de dire ça. A quinze ans, on est forcément plus cools que ses parents de presque cinquante balais. Et puis, il paraît que j'ai le droit d'être prétentieuse. Ne suis-je pas une Malefoy ? Oui, une Malefoy qui sort avec un Weasley, et alors ? Je crois que c'est en train de devenir génétique. Mon frère sort avec Lily Potter. Donc vous n'avez pas de reproches à me faire. Pour l'instant mes parents – ni mes grands-parents, merci Merlin – ne sont au courant. De toute façon, ce n'est même pas sérieux.

Euh… je crois que je suis en train de me laisser emporter.

Je disais que ma famille craint. Je suis sûre que vous vous lassez d'eux mais que vous n'osez pas le dire. En tout cas, je vous invite à venir lire mon recueil. Vous ne le regretterez pas. Les aventures d'une ado de quinze ans – Malefoy, qui plus est – c'est toujours mieux que celle des vieux de cinquante, non ? (ou plus dans le cas de mes très chers grands-parents).

Ma superbe modestie m'a poussée à intituler ledit recueil : « Moi, El Malefoy ».

Venez le lire.

Venez rire avec moi (ou de moi, si ça vous chante).

Ou pleurer.

Ou… ce que vous voulez.

Bref, je voulais faire une brève présentation, mais… je suis trop bavarde. Je ne vais quand même pas tout vous révéler avant que vous ne lisiez ma bio ! Sinon, ça n'a plus le moindre intérêt.

On se retrouve très vite !

Amitiés sincères,

L.


End file.
